Remember me, Oppa
by UMeWookie
Summary: Perjuangan seorang yeodongsaeng, Ryeowook, mengembalikan ingatan oppa-nya yang amnesia, ngan bantuan Jongwoon, mereka bekerja sama dalam satu projek yang bersama mbar menjadi modus...Dalam kekalutan berjuang, Ryeowook divonis mempunyai penyakit mematikan..Berjayakah misinya untuk mengembalikan ingatan sang oppa? Haewook (Brothership) / Yewook
1. Chapter 1

~REMEMBER ME, OPPA~

Author : Yumie

Rate T

Angst, Hurt, Romance

Haewook (Brothership)

Yewook

Haehyuk

Kyumin

Yunjae

ETC..

SORRY FOR THE TYPOS..GS ROR ALL UKES..NO EDIT N NO FLARE..dON'T LIKE PLEASE CLICK [x]..

my prime fanfiction

Titisan embun membasahi laman rumah sebuah rumah mewah di salah satu kediaman mewah di daerah Gangnam. Udara sejuk menyebabkan penghuni rumah tersebut masih membungkus diri dibalik selimut untuk menghangatkan diri.

CLECK..

Pintu bilik tersebut dibuka dari luar. Sebuah kepala tersembul dari balik pintu yang terbuka.

"Huhhh~", satu helaan nafas kedengaran.

"Wookie-ah~ Ireona.. Nae sarang dongsaeng-ah.. Ireona~", suara baritone keluar dari mulut seoran namja tampan yang lebih mirip ikan nemo yang sering ditonton bersama yeodongsaeng-nya.

"Ukhh~Hae-oppa~Ngantuk~~", kelihatan selimut yang membungkus susuk tubuh mungil bergerak menandakan yeoja itu menggeliat dan mengeluarkan kepala dari gulungan selimut yang mirip kepompong beluncas itu. Suara serak khas orang bangun tidur kedengaran di telinga sang namja tampan.

"Palli~Ireona~Uri bumonim dah tunggu untuk sarapan bersama..", Namja tampan yang dipanggil Hae atau Kim Donghae itu merupakan oppa kepada yeoja manis lagi mungil, Wookie atau Kim Ryeowook.

"Arrraseo..", tanpa banyak ragam yeoja mungil tersebut bangun lalu menuju ke bilik mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk bersarapan bersama bumonim-nya.

"Saeng~oppa tunggu kat ruang makan, ne..", maklum Donghae sambil memainkan Iphone5-nya.

"Ne~15 minit Wookie akan turun sarapan..", jerit Wookie dari bilik mandi

Donghae POV

Annyeong, jeonman Kim Donghae imnida.. Rutin harianku adalah membangunkan yeodongsaeng manjaku dari tidur..Aku sangat menyayangi melebihi segala-galanya..Aku akan memenuhi semua kemahuannya asalkan dia bahagia.

Aku tidak sanggup melihat dia terluka..Sesungguhnya dia bagaikan kaca yang sangat rapuh dimataku..

"Annyeong~~Eomma~~Appa~~Hae-oppa~~", suara tenor suara cerianya bagaikan radio buat kami sekeluarga.

Donghae POV END

"Anyyeong~Eomma~~Appa~~Hae-oppa~~", suara tenor yang familiar ditelinga keluarga Kim memulakan pagi mereka yang sentiasa harmoni.

"Anyyeong~uri Wookie~~", sambut keluara Kim serentak.

Satu persatu pipi keluarga Kim dicium oleh yeoja manis tersebut.

"Mianhei~~Wookie bangun lewat..Semalam banyak kerja nak kena siapkan..", ujar Wookie sambil duduk disisi oppa tersayang.

"Gwenchana~~Jja..Sekarang kita mulakan sarapan kita..Hae-ah~Bacakan doa untuk sarapan kita..", Tuan Kim atau Kim Youngwoon menyuruh Donghae membaca doa.

Ryeowook POV

Hello~Hello~Hello~~jeonman Kim Ryeowook imnida..Aku merupakan yeoja mungil yang menjadi radio buat keluarga yang paling aku Park Kim Jungsoo merupakan seorang doktor manakala appaku Kim Youngwoon merupakan seorang pengusaha yang jangan lupakan oppa-ku yang paling tampan antara semua ikan dilaut…eh..paling tampan antara semua namja yang kukenal Kim Presiden Pelajar di Sapphire Blue University atau SBU yang sangat tegas dan berkarisma..

Sekarang kita kembali..

"Eomma~~Hari nie kita ada aktiviti apa?", tanyaku bersemangat.

"Hari nie appa nak ajak kita piknik..Piknik kat taman rekreasi Sungai Han..", potong appa dengan mimik wajah seolah membayangkan Sungai Han.

"Jinjja?Kita akan memancing kat sana?", tanya Hae-oppa sendu.

"Ne~Kau akan temankan appa memancing..Mesti seronok kita buat aktiviti lelaki bersama..", jawab appa.

"Tapi camne ngan ikan-ikan kat sungai tu nanti..Kita akan pisahkan mereka ngan family diorang..", salah satu kebiasaan bagi Hae-oppa, sang pencinta ikan.

"Oppa~~Kita tangkap ikan yang besar je..Kalau dapat ikan kecil, oppa lepaskan jelah..", usulku.

"Geure..Tapi kita akan ikan besar je..Arra appa~", bagus..Hae-oppa setuju.

Ryeowook POV END

selepas selesai berkemas, akhirnya mereka berangkat ke taman Sungai Han. Perjalanan yang singkat itu hanya mengambil masa sekitar 1 jam dari kediaman mewah mereka.

"Oppa~Kenapa oppa tak ajak Hyukkie-eonnie sekali?", tanya Ryeowook sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae.

"Hyukkie takde..Dia ikut family dia pergi ke Gwangju..Lee-halmeolni sakit..", jawab Donghae sambil mengusap lembut rrambut almond Ryeowook.

"Oppa akan selalu bersama Wookie kan?", tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Ahh~Ne~Wae?", jawab Donghae sekenany sekaliggus bertanya kembali.

"Anio..Wookie tak sanggup kehilangan oppa..Kalau oppa takde, takde orang nak kejutkan… "

"KIM RYEOWOOK~~OPPA TAKKAN PERNAH TINGGALKAN KAMU~ARASSEO~JANGAN PERNAH CAKAP CAMTU~", Donghae memotong ayat memeluk erat yeodongsaeng-nya.

"Wookie-ah~takde sesiapa akan tinggalkan kamu, aegya..Kita akan selalu bersama dan selamanya akan bersama..Arasseo~", ujar Leeteuk Eomma.

Ryeowook hanya mampu tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan lembut dari Sang Eomma.

Kini mereka sekeluarga tiba di taman Sungai Han. Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook seolah tangan mereka digam dengan gam paling menyusun barang-barang yang dibawa di tikar bahagia tersebut menikmati piknik mereka dengan begitu bahagia.

"Hae-ah..Kajja bersiap..Kita pergi memancing..Appa dah sewakan bot untuk kita berdua..", appa menepuk bahu Donghae untuk mengajaknya memancing.

Dengan berat hati Donghae mengikuti kelihatan sedih kerana dia bakal menangkap 'sahabat' sendiri.

"HAE-OPPA~~FIGHTING~~!", Ryeowook memberi semangat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya menunjukkan tanda semangat.

Demi menjaga hati yeodongsaenng tercinta, Donhae membalas dengan melakukan perbuatan sama kearah yeodongsaeng-nya

"Fighting~~!", jerit Donghae.

Akhirnya mereka berdua mereka tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka umur berjarak 1 tahun menyebabkan mereka akrab.

Leeteuk POV

Entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk bakal menimpa kami semua..Aku berharap kami akan baik-baik Tuhan selalu melindungi kami..

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum melihat kerenah kedua aeyga-ku..Donghae dan Ryeowook adalah pelengkap keluarga kami..Donghae yang penyayang dan baik hati selain menuruti semua perintah kami, dia juga merupakan anak yang tegas dan suka melindungi yeodongsaeng-nya..Seorang anak yang sangat berbakti kepada ibu bapa..Ryeowook yang manja dan seorang yeoja yang bersemangat..Permata hidup kami..Yeoja keras kepala yang tak kenal erti putus asa..Benar-benar mirip dengan Youngwoon..

Ya tuhan~Semoga Kau melindungi nampyeon dan aegya-ku..

Setelah nampyeon dan Hae pergi, aku melihat Wookie terduduk di bangku berdekatan sungai..Matanya mengiringi kepergian kedua namja tampan keluargaa Kim..

"Chagi-ah~Kamu buat apa?", aku menepuk bahunya..

"Ahh~Eomma~", rupa-rupanya aku telah mengejutkannya..Dia kelihtatan terkejut dengan kehadiranku disampingnya.

"Eomma..Kenapa Wookie rasakan Hae-oppa akan tinggalkan Wookie?", soalnya sambil memainkan hujung cardigan-nya.

"Jangan mengarutlah..Mereka akan kembali dengan selamat..Mereka kan pergi memancing je..Bukan berperang..", aku cuba menydapkan hati kami yang sedang gundah dengan mencubit kedua pipi chubby-nya..

Leeteuk POV END

Selepas kepergian appa dan aegya itu pergi, eomma dan aegya pula kelihatan apa yang bakal menimpa mereka sekeluarga.

"Eomma~Wookie nak melukis pemandangan Sungai Han..", Ryeowook mengeluarkan set melukisnya dari beg yang dibawanya.

"Jangan pergi jauh sangat tau..", pesan Leeteuk.

"Arasseo, eomma..", jawab Ryeowook sambil berlalu pergi mencari spot yang menarik untuk dilukis.

Ryeowook POV

"Huhh~Ottokkae~Kenapa rasa tak sedap hati nie..Semoga appa ngan Hae-oppa takde apa-apa..", doaku dalam hati.

Akhirnya aku menemukan tempat yang sesuai untuk dijadikan subject lukisanku.

Sebuah tempat dimana pemandangan sungai yang tenang dan dihiasi kehijauan belukar dan jangan lupakan pohon rendang yang memayungiku saat ini..Sebuah ketenangan yang sukar ditemukan..Tetapi entah kenapa hatiku tetap tidak tenang..Namun aq tetap mengatakan tiada apa-apa yang buruk akan berlaku..

Aku menyusun peralatan melukisku dan mula mendapatkan angle yang sesuai..

"Tempat nie sesuai..Angle~perfect..permandangan~excellect..", aku pun memulakan kegiatan mari kita melukis.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku melukis, akhirnya lukisan yang aku lukis selesai..Aku mula mengemas peralatan melukis lalu menyimpan mereka kedalam beg sandangku.

"Akhirnnya selesai..Sekarang masanya untuk pulang..", teriakku semangat.

Aku pun berjalan menuju tempat dimana kami berpiknik..Aku tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan lukisan ini kepada bumonim terlebih lagi Hae-oppa..

Ryeowook POV END

"Maaf~Kim-sshi..Kami masih gagal menemukannya..Kami akan berusaha untuk menemukannya..", ujar seorang namja dengan badan basah lencun.

"Tuan,hiks.. tolonglah selamatkan..hiks..puteraku..hikks..", yeoja separuh abad kelihatan merayu pada namja yang memakai sut menyelam itu.

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mencari putera anda..Anda harus berdoa untuuk keselematan putera anda..", pujuk namja tersebut.

Entah roda kebahagian telah berpusing kerana saat ini Leeteuk telah dikejutkan dengan berita yang dinaiki oleh nampyeon dan aegya-nya telah yang tidak pandai berenang telah dibawa arus manakala Youngwoon berjaya diselamatkan.

Dalam keadaan taman yang kelam kabut itu, seorang yeoja mungil keluar dari suatu semak sambil menjinjing beg tersebut adalah Ryeowook.

DEG~~

Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup membulat melihat eommanya menangis hysteria disamping appanya yang sedang berehat di dalam ambulan.

Ryeowook POV

DEG~~

Apa yang sedang berlaku?

Kenapa ramai sangat orang nie?

Ambulan?Polis?Bomba?

Apa diorang buat kat sini?

Apa yang appp buat dalam ambulan?

Kenapa eomma menangis?

OMONA~HAE-OPPA!

HAE-OPPA MANA?

Aku segera berlari kearah eomma dan appa..Aku harus berjumpa dengan mereka..Hae-oppa mana?

"EOMMA!".."APPA!".."HAE-OPPA!", aku berlari tergesa-gera mendapatkan appa dan eomma..Tapi kemana Hae-oppa?

Aku memerhatikan seluruh tempat, tetapi aku tetap tidak melihat kelibat Hae-oppa..

"APPA!".."EOMMA!"..Aku segera memeluk mereka berdua.

"Wookie-ah..Kamu kemana chagi..Kami semua panic mencari kamu..Jangan buat kami risaukan kamu..", bebel eomma sambil memelukku seerat turut menangis terisak-isak..

Malangnya mataku masih belum menemukan Hae-oppa..Seharusnya oppa bersama appa..Mereka pergi memancing bersama dan oppa sepatutnya bersama mereka saat ini..

"Hae-oppa mana?", sebuah soalan terpacul keluar dari bibir tipisku.

Namun hanya tangisan eomma yang kudengar..Tangisannya semakin kuat saat aku menanyaan keberadaan Hae-oppa..

"Appa harap kamu sabar dan tenang..Pihak penyelamat masih mencari oppa kamu, chagi~Oppa kamu lemas dibawa arus..Bot yang kami naiki terbalik..", jelas appa sambil memegang wajahku dengan tangan yang menggigil..

MWO!~Hae-oppa tidak pandai berenang..

ANDWEE! Hae-oppa takkan tinggalkan Wookie..

Hanya kegelapan yang menemaniku setelah itu..

Ryeowook POV END

Tuan Kim menjelaskan perkara sebenar kepada kelihatan sangat itulah ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh semua kejutan yang tidak disangka oleh keluarga Kim..

Kehilangan putera sulung mereka..Kim Donghae, aegya kebanggaan keluarga Kim telah hanyut dibawa arus deras Sungai Han.

Sebaik sahaja mendengar berita sedih itu, Ryeowook terkulai lemah dipangkuan Tuan Donghae bakal memberi impak buruk kepada puterinya.

"Chagi-ah~Ireona..Wookie-ah~", Youngwoon menepuk pipi Ryeowook namun tiada respon yang ditunjukkan.

"Jungsoo-ah, bawa uri Wookie ke hospital..Appa akan tungggu kat sini sampai mereka menemukan uri Hae..",Youngwoon menyuruh anae-nya membawa puterinya ke hospital.

"Arasseo..Telefon saya kalau ada maklumat tentang Hae..", Jungsoo akur dengan perintah guna dia melawan kerana beliau tidak pernah akan menang menentang nampyeon-nya.

Jungsoo menemani Ryeowook ke hospital manakala Youngwoon menunggu pihak penyelamat menemui puterannya.

Pencarian memasuki jam ke lapan tetapi Kim Donghae masih belum terus berdoa agar anggota penyelamat menemukan puteranya walaupun sudah tiada nyawa dikandung badan.

Jungsoo menghubunginya mengatakan Ryeowook sudah sedar tetapi keadaan puterinya sangat ini menyebabkan beliau semakin hidupnya beliau

"Tuan Kim~Kami menemukannya..", tiba-tiba mereka menerima khabar gembira dari ketua pihak penyelamat.

Terpancar sinar keegembiraan diwajah Youngwoon sebaik sahaja anggota penyelamat membawa puteranya.

"Beri laluan..Mangsa perlu diberi rawatan segera..Keadaan mangsa sangat lemah..Peluang untuk terus hidup sangat tipis..", tiba-tiba paramedic muncul dan memberi bantuan kecemasan.

Youngwoon tersenyum miris melihat putera dalam keadaan lemah tidak badan kelihatan banyak luka calar kebadan Donghae.

"Paru-paru mangsa penuh dengan air..Kita harus bawanya kehospital secepatnya mungkin..Degupan jantung semakin melemah..Peralatan medic tak cukup..", teriak seorang paramedic sambil berusaha keras mengeluarkan air dari paru-paru Donghae.

"Sila ikut kami, Kim-sshi..", ujar paramedic tersebut.

Langkah kakiku semakin lemah setelah melihat keadaan aegya-ku.

Youngwoon POV

Aku telah gagal appa yang bertannggunngjawab..Seharusnya aku peka, Hae tidak pandai berenang..Seharusnya aku tidak memaksanya memancing bersamaku..

Aku terus menatap wajah itu..Perasaan bersalah semakin menguasai diriku..

"Kim-sshi~Banyakkan berdoa untuk putera anda..Tuhan maha melindungi..Semoga Dia menyelamatkan putera anda..", paramedic yang berada bersamaku menguatkan semangatku..

Aku menggenggam kuat tangan Donghae..Aku masih belum rela untuk melepaskan puteraku pada yang maha kuasa..Masi banyak yang ingin aku lakukan bersama keluarga bahagiaku..

"Semoga tuhan melindungi-mu..Appa akan selalu disampingmu~~Eomma dan yeodongsaeng-mu akan selalu disampingmu..", aku cuba menguatkan semangat kami berdua.

"Bukankah kau berjanji akan selalu bersama uri Wookie..Yeoja manja yang keras kepala..Bukan kau akan membangunkan Wookie dari tidur setiap pagi..", guman Youngwoon dengan airmata membasahi pipinya.

Bohong jika namja tidak boleh menangis kerana namja juga boleh menangis disaat seperti apa pun hati Youngwoon, beliau tetap akan tersentu bila melibatkan keluarganya.

Family is No.1

Youngwoon POV END

PRANG!

Gelas yang dipegang oleh seorang yeoja berambut blonde terlepas dari tangannya.

"Hyukkie~~Gwaenchana?", tanya Lee Ahjumma pada yeoja yang bernama Hyukkie atau Lee Hyukjae itu.

"Anio..Nan gwaechana..Gelas nie terlepas dari tangan Hyukkie, eomma", hatinya mula merasa tidak tenteram.

"Hae~", bisiknya entah pada siapa.

Tiba-tiba namja penyuka ikan nemo itu muncul dibenaknya, Kim Donghae.

"Ouchh~Appo~", jarinya terguris kaca gelas ketika sedang membersihkan pecahan tersebut.

Entah kenapa hatinya merasa kuran enak..Dia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk telah menimpa namja ikannya.

"Semoga tiada perkara buruk menimpa Hae-oppa"

"Ahh~aku akan hubungi dia nanti..Semoga tiada apa-apa yang terjadi..", umannya sambil kembali membersihkan gelas yang pecah tersebut.

"Chagi-ah, eomma yakin Hae-oppa akan ditemukan..Pihak penyelamat akan mencari Hae-oppa sekuat mungkin..", Jungsoo terus memujuk Ryeowook yang memandang kosong kearah tingkap hospital.

Tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir tipis semerah cherry yang biasanya berceloteh ria kini terkatup rapat dengan hanya mampu mengeluh memandang puterinya yang kelihatan kacau.

Dia faham benar dengan keadaan seorang doktor tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mengalami kejutan oppa tersayang sekelip mata telah membuat jiwanya kacau.

"Chagi-ah, sekrang kamu makan dan rehat…Bila appa dah temukan Hae-oppa nanti, eomma akan kejutkan kamu..", pujuk Jungsoo sabar.

Bukan Kim Ryeowook kalau menurut kata orang keras kepala yang diturunkan sang appa Kim Youngwoon kepadanya menyukarkan usaha 'Mari Kita Memujuk Kim Ryeowook'.

"Shireo~Wookie takkan makan selagi Hae-oppa tak ditemukan..", bantah Ryeowook tanpa memandang eomma-nya.

"HUhh~Hae-oppa mesti akan bimbang kalau dia tengok kamu tak sihat..Dia kan dah janji yang dia takkan pernah tinggalkan kamu..Sekrang makan dan rehat..Eomma janji akankejutkan kamu kalau appa dah temukan Hae-oppa..Arra?", tanpa putus asa, Jungsoo terus memujuk aegya-nya.

Ryeowook berbalik dan memandang tepat ke dalam dia memandang keluar memejamkan mata untuk helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Arasseo~Wookie akan makan dan rehat..Tapi eomma kena janji yang eomma akan kejutkan Wookie kalau Hae-oppa dah ditemukan..", akhirnya Ryeowook mengalah.

Tatapan iba yang dia dimata eomma nya membuatkan dia membuang semua keegoan dirinya dan menurut kepada eomma-nya.

Sebuah senyuman bak malaikat terukir di bibir sang usaha membuahkan hasil kerana Ryeowook menurut kepadanya.

Hatinya masih tertanya-tanya adakah putranya akan berjaya ditemukan dengan selamat.

"Semoa Donghae ditemukan dengan selamat..", doanya dalam hati.

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2

~REMEMBER ME, OPPA~

Author : Yumie

Rate T

Angst, Hurt, Romance

Haewook (Brothership)

Yewook

Haehyuk

Kyumin

Yunjae

ETC..

SORRY FOR THE TYPOS..GS ROR ALL UKES..NO EDIT N NO FLARE..dON'T LIKE PLEASE CLICK [x]..

my prime fanfiction

* * *

Selepas selesai memberi Ryeowook makan dan menemaninya hingga tertidur, Jungsoo keluar meninggalkan Ryeowook yang sedang memijat kepalanya, beliau memikirkan kata-kata Ryeowook ketika makan -kata yang mengingatkan pada seseorang yang pernah mengubah diri Ryeowook sebelum puterinya terpuruk dan kembali bersinar setelah dipujuk sang oppa.

Saudara kembar Ryeowook..Kim Sungmin..Seorang yeoja yang menjadi peneman setia telah meninggalkan Korea dan melanjutkan pelajaran ke mengejar cita-citanya, dia nekad meninggalkan keluarga dan kembar tersayang.

Flashback..

"Eomma..Bila Minnie-eonnie nak balik?.."

"Wookie dah rindu giler kat dia.."

"E-mail je tak cukup..Eomma pujuk lah suruh dia balik.."

"Bagitau dia pasal..Hae-oppa"

Tanpa Jungsoo jangka, Ryeowook menyerang dengan pernyataan berkaitan kambarnya, Kim Sungmin..

"Chagi~Minnie –eonnie mesti sibuk..Tapi eomma akan cuba bagitau dia sal Hae-oppa..", balas Jungsoo sambil mengelap hujung bibir Ryeowook yang comot.

"Eomma~Minnie-eonnie meesti marah sebab Wookie gagal jaga Hae-oppa..Hiks..Hiks..", tiba-tiba Ryeowook menangis.

"Gwaenchana~Takde siapa akan marah Wookie..Wookie tak pernah buat salah..Arrayeo~", Jungsoo memeluk bertujuan menenangkan puterinya.

"Sekarang Wookie rehat..Eomma akan teman kan..", arah Jungsoo sambil membersihkan peralatan makan Ryeowook.

Flashback off..

"Huhh~Kim Sungmin~~", Jungsoo menghela nafas.

"Tak elok mengeluh panjang camtu, Doktor Park~", tiba-tiba satu suara telah mengejutkan Jungsoo.

Beliau menoleh kearah pemilik suara dan..Puterinya telah kembali..Kim Sungmin telah kembali..

Jungsoo segera memeluk Sungmin mula bercerita semuanya kepada Sungmin dari mula hingga akhir termasuk kejadian yang menimpa Ryeowook.

Namum tiba-tiba..

Drtt..Drtt..Drtt..

Handphone Jungsoo bergetar menandakan ada panggilan dari sang nampyeon.

"Yeobsayeo~Yeobo~"..".."

"Jinja?"..".."

"Arasseo~Kami akan tunggu.."..".."

"Ne~Anyyeong~"..".."

"Mereka dah temukan Hae-oppa..", ujar Jungsoo lalu memeluk Sungmin.

"Jinja?Syukurlah~", Sungmin membalas pelukan Jungsoo.

Sungmin POV

Akhirnya aku pulang..Appa~ Eomma~ Hae-oppa~ Wookie-ah~ aku kembali..

Dengan penuh keyakinan diri aku pulang ke Korea atau tepatnya pulang ke rumah..

Bertemu keluarga tersayang terutamanya yeodongsaengku atau lebih tepatnya kembar ku Kim Ryeowook dan oppa tersayangku Kim Donghae..

Yeorobun~ Kim Sungmin kesayangan kalian pulang..

Tanpa memberitahu kepulanganku ke tanah air, aku melangkah ke teksi yang tersedia..Tujuanku adalah untuk memberikan kejutan kepada mereka semua..Hehehe~

Sudah kubayangkan wajah terkejut keluargaku terutamanya kembarku, Wookie..Aku merindukan wajah manjanya dan sifat kepalanya.

"Kemana, cik?", suara pemandu teksi yang kunaiki menghentikan lamunanku..

"Cheomdang-dong Province..", jawabku sekenanya.

Teksi ttersebut mula melaju membawa ku pulang ke kediaman keluarga-ku.

Tidak banyak yang berubah..Masih sama seperti yang kutinggal kira-kira 5 tahun yang lalu..Demi mengejar cita-citaku menjadi pemuzik, aku melanjutkan pelajaran ke kota dimana muzik dilahirkan, Wina, Autria..

Kini aku kembali setelah berjaya meraih impianku..Aku telah berjaya menjadi pemusik seperti keinginanku..

Tidak terasa perjalanan yang kutempuhi kerana kini aku berdiri di depan gerbang kediaman kebanggaanku.

Dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirku, aku menekan bell yang berada di sudut gerbang..

"Anyyeong~Buka gerbang..Kim Sungmin kembali..", arah Sungmin kepada pengawal yang menjaga gerbang..

Tidak lama selepas itu gerbang pun terbuka..

Sungmin POV END

* * *

Kepulangan Sungmin ke rumahnya telah disambut dengan suasana sahaja pintu dibuka dan Sungmin melangkah masuk..

"Cik Muda~Selamat pulang~", sambut Ketua Pelayan Han.

"Han-ahjumma~Mana semua orang?", tanya Sungmin.

Ketua Pelayan Han hanya mampu tersenyum babibu, dia memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin terkejut dengan perlakuan Ketua Pelayan Han.

"Ahjumma~waeyo?", tanya Sungmin sambil menatap hairran kearah ppelayan yang sudah menjaganya sejak dia kecil.

"Tuan Muda Donghae lemas..Anggota penyelamat tengah berusaha mencarinya di sekitar Sungai Han..Cik Muda Ryeowook kat hospital..Tuan dan Puan besar Kim tengah….", Ketua Pelayan Han menceritakan semuanya kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin terkejut mendengar cerita Ketua Pelayan Han.

"Jadi sekarang Wookie ngan eomma kat hospital..Appa tunggu anggota penyelamat temukan…Hae-oppa~"

Tanpa membuang masa, Sungmin bergegas memanggil Pemandu Han untuk menghantarnya ke bimbang akan keselamatan cukup kembarnya menderita selepas ditinggalkan olehnya.

Selepas dihubungi oleh Youngwoon tentang Donghae, kedua ibu anak itu bernafas lega.

"Minnie-ah,tolong jagakan Wookie..Eomma nak jumpa appa dan Hae-oppa..", pesan Jungsoo.

"Ne~Minnie akan jaga Wookie..",jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum..

Sungmin POV

"Ya tuhan~Selamatkanlah oppa-ku..Berilah dia kekuatan untuk mengharungi kesulitan yang dihadapinya..", doaku dalam hati.

Mataku tidak mampu kualihkan dari kembarku..Aku berharap kejadian sama tidak akan berulang lagi..

Flashback

"Hae-oppa..Palli~Nanti kita lewat ke sekolah..", rengek seorang yeoja bergigi arnab kearah namja yang mirip lupakan bunny eyes andalannya.

"Yaa~chakkamman..kalian melupakan dongsaeng kalian lagi..Wookie-ah~", rungut seorang yeoja separuh usia kepada adik beradik arnab ikan itu.

Yeoja separuh usia itu bersama yeoja manis bermata caramel yang sedang menyandang beg sandang bercorakk kulit zirafah kesukaannya.

"Gwaenchana eomma..Wookie pergi ngan Kyu je..Annyeong~", ujar yeoja yang dikenali sebagai Wookie.

"Kyu-ah..Jom pergi sekolah~", Wookie menarik Kyu atau Cho Kyuhyun bersama.

Cho Kyuhyun merupaka kawan baik Ryeowook jadi tidak hairan kalau dia boleh berada di rumah keluarga dan Kyuhyun selalu ke sekolah bersama.

"Nee~Annyeong ahjumma..", mereka berdua meninggalkan kediaman Kim selepas Ryeowook mencium pipi eommanya, salah satu kebiasaannya.

Disekolah..

"Wookie-ah~kajja kita ke kantin bersama..Eonnie dah lapar nie..", ajak Sungmin pada kembarnya.

"Chakkam…".."Minnie-ah~Kajja ke kantin..Oppa dah lapar nie..", tiba-tiba belum sempat Ryeowook membalas ajakan Sungmin, Donhae dating ke kelas mereka lalu mengajak Sungmin ke kantin.

"Mianhei, eonnie..Wookie ada kerja..Wookie kena jumpa Shin-songsaengim..Beliau nak jumpa Wookie sebab kitorang nak bincang pasal pameran photographer dan lukisan..", tolak Ryeowook dengan berat hati.

"Arrayeo..Eonnie pergi dulu..Jangan lupa makan tau..", pesan meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian dan pergi bersama Donghae.

Hanya senyuman miris penuh luka terlukis di bibir tipis merah bak cherry siapa tahu perasaannya kini.

Ditempat lain..

"Oppa~kenapa oppa tak ajak Wookie sekali?Bukan ke dia dongsaeng oppa juga..", tanya Sungmin sambil menyuapkan bulgogi kedalam mulutnya.

"Entah laa~oppa tak suka bila bersama dia..Oppa kaku bila bersama dia..Oppa rasa berbeza, oppa lagi selesa bersama kamu, Minnie-ah..", jawab Donghae tanpa rasa dia sebenarnya kata-katanya telah menambahkan torehan luka pada yeodongsaeng-nya sendiri.

Ryeowook terpaku ditempatnya selepas mendengar jawapan yang keluar dari mulut untuk menyusul ke kantin bersama Kyuhyun terbantut.

"Kyu-ah~mianhei sebab takleh temankan kau makan..Aku tiba-tiba hilang selera..Selamat menjamu selera..", ujar Ryeowook dengan mata yang berkaca.

Tanpa membuang masa dia bergegas meninggalkan Kyuhyun tidak rela sampai Kyuhyun harus melihat airmatanya tumpah.

Flashback off

Semenderita itukah kau, Wookie-ah..Mianhei~Jeongmal mianhei~

Aku hanya mampu mengusap rambutnya."Lembut~", itulah yang terlintas di kepalaku..

Adakah hatimu juga selembut rambutmu..Adakah syampu yang kau gunakan sama seperti senyuman yang selalu kau tunjukkan kepada kami..Seetegar itukan dirimu, nae dongsaeng~

Sungmin POV END

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian itu, Donghae telah disahkan koma setelah dia berjaya menghadapi masa Masih cukup baik setelah anggota penyelamat berjaya menemui tepat pada mengalami hipotermia ketika tiba di -parunya dipenuhi air.

Flashback

"Camne keadaan putra kami?", tanya Youngwoon.

"Peluang hidupnya sangat tipis..Hanya 2 kemungkinan kalau dia selamat..Dia kemungkinan akan koma atau amnesia ringan..Atau kedua-duanya sekali..Buat masa sekarang kita tunggu dia sedar..", jelas Doktor Go, doktor yang merawat Donghae.

"Dia mengalami tekanan yang kuat ketika dibawa arus..Kebarangkalian untuuk dia amnesia adalah positif..Kami berharap Kim-sshi bersabar..", lanjut Doktor Go.

"Kami tak kisah..Asalkan dia selamat..Kami akan merawat dia sampai ingatan dia kembali pulih..", jawab Jungsoo sambil menggenggam erat tangan nampyeon-nya.

Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Kalau boleh, jangan bagitau uri Wookie pasal hal nie..Jiwanya masih belum cukup stabil untuk menerima berita mengejutkan camnie..", pesan Youngwoon.

Kemudian mereka meninggalkan bilik Doktor menuju ke bilik dimana putra mereka dirawat.

Tanpa mereka sedari, seseorang telah mencuri dengar perbualan yang sangat mereka harap tidak mengetahui berita pedih ini.

Flashback off

"Minnie-ah~Wookie oddiseo?Appa tak jumpa dia lagi hari nie..", tanya Youngwoon pada Sungmin yang asyik dengan partitur muziknya.

"Entah..Dia cakap dia nak tenangkan fikiran..Dia bawa barang melukis dia tadi..Mungkin dia ada kat taman hospital..", jawab Sungmin sekenanya.

"Jinjja..Kalau camtu, tolong tengokkan oppa kamu..Appa kena pergi office kejap..Nanti lepas eomma selesai kerja dia akan masuk..", ujar Youngwoon sambil mengecup lembut dahi putra dan putrinya.

Ditaman hospital..

Ryeowook POV

"Ya tuhan~benarkah apa yang dikatakan Doktor Go?Apakah Hae-oppa mengalami amnesia?Adakah Hae-oppa akan melupakan aku?", sejalur sungai mengalir di pipi tirus ku..

Pipiku semakin tirus..Adakah ajalku ku juga sudah dekat?Semoga tuhan masih memberiku peluang untukku menyelesaikan permintaan terakhirku..Ku mohon~

"Wookie-chagi~~", suara seseorang yang sangat familiar ditelingaku..Tapi siapa?Aku menoleh..dan dia adalah..APPAKU

"Appa~~", cuba memasang raut wajah biasaku..Appa tidak boleh tahu masalahku..Cukuplah beliau dibebani oleh masalah Hae-oppa..

"Chagi-ah~Appa terpaksa ke office sekejap..Nanti appa datang balik..", ujarnnya.

"Yaa~Kenapa kamu pakai baju nipis camnie?Pakai shawl nie..Nanti badan masuk angin..Appa tak nak putri appa sakit..", rungutnya sambil memakai shawl dibadan mungilku.

"Appa pergi..Chupp~~", appa mencium hanya memandang miris kepergian appa.

"…Appa tak nak putri appa sakit…", kata-kata itu terus bermain difikiranku..

"Mianhei~..Appa~~", bisikku..

Aku kembali melanjutkan aktivitiku yang sempat tertunda..Aku melukis wajah Hae-oppa..Tapi senyumannya aku tidak mampu untuk melukiskannya..Aku lupa bagaimana Hae-oppa tersenyum..

TAP..TAP..TAP..

Beberapa titis cecair berwarrna merah menitis di kanvas lukisanku..

"Darah..", telunjuk terus bergerak ke hidungku..

Ternyata benar, cecair merah itu berasal dari mengelap noda tersebut dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ku bawa..

Noda yang berada di kanvasku, ku cover dengan corak lain agar tiada siapa tahu apa yang pernah berada disitu.

Ryeowook POV END

Tanpa Ryeowook sedari seseorang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh senyuman terukir dibibirnya.

"Ryeowookie-chagi..Oppa kembali sayang~", ujar namja mystery tersebut.

T.B.C.


	3. Chapter 3

~REMEMBER ME, OPPA~

Author : Yumie

Rate T

Angst, Hurt, Romance

Haewook (Brothership)

Yewook

Haehyuk

Kyumin

Yunjae

ETC..

SORRY FOR THE TYPOS..GS ROR ALL UKES..NO EDIT N NO FLARE..dON'T LIKE PLEASE CLICK [x]..

my prime fanfiction

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3.25 petang, pasangan kembar Kim terlihat tertidur di sofa panjang di ruangan VVIP tersebut manakala Puan Kim sedang menemani putranya di samping katil putranya Kim pula sedang focus pada laptop di matanya memandang kearah anae dan beruntung dirinya kerana mempunyai keluarga seperti keluarganya sekarang.

"Uhh~~", Youngwoon menoleh kearah matanya mula bergerak -jemarinya juga mula memberi respon.

Youngwoon segera membangunkan bahagia terlukis dibibirnya.

CLICK~

Satu gambar diambil oleh pemilik kamera kamera tersenyum hanya tersenyum innocent.

"Ap..pa~Eo..ma~Min..nie~", panggil namja tersebut.

Kenapa hanya tiga nama?Bukankah seharusnya empat..Mengapakah nama yeodongsaeng manjanya tidak disebut?

"Hae-ah..Kami kat sini, chagi..". ujar eomma.

"Oppa..Minnie ada kat sini..", sambung Sungmin.

Malangnya Ryeowook hanya terpaku ditempat bersama kameranya -nya lagi.

"Mianhei..Kalian temankan Hae-oppa..Wookie nak keluar panggil doktor..", ujar Ryeowook sambil berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh menoleh kearah hatinya terluka.

"Wookie-ah~Chakkamman~", tahan Jungsoo.

Malangnya ia bagaikan angin tetap keluar meningglkan mereka di ruang tersebut.

"...Kebarangkalian untuk dia amnesia adalah positif..", kata-kata Doktor Go tergiang-giang di cuping -kat terus bermain dengannya.

Sebaik sahaja Donghae sedar, Doktor Go bergegas memeriksa perkembangan mula dilakukan.

Sudah dalam perkiraan para doktor, Donghae amnesia..Tapi semua kenangan masih tersimpan dengan baik oleh kotak kenangannya bersama Ryeowook hilang dari kotak dia hanya mengenal Ryeowook sebagai kembar Sungmin dan mereka tidak rapat.

Jungsoo hanya mampu menangis dibahu nampyeon-nya manakala Sungmin terisak di sudut yang paling mereka hindari Donghae dan Ryeowook kembali memburuk.

* * *

"Ehem~~Anyyeong~Kim Ryeowook..", sebuah suara menegur Ryeowook yang sedang temenung di taman hospital..

Fikirannya sedang kacau tapi dia berusaha untuk membalas sapaan dari orang yang menegurnya.

"Annyeong~nugusayo?", tanya sambil memiringkan kepala di-pout-kan.

"Takkan awak dah lupakan saya?Kim Jongwoon imnida~", namja tampan dengan matanya yang agak sipit memperkenalkan kikuk.

"Owh~Annyeong~Kim Ryeowook imnida..", giliran Ryeowook memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Yesung POV

"Owh~Annyeong~Kim Ryeowook imnida..", yeoja yang paling aku rindu memperkenalkan diri.

OMG!

Adakah dia sudah melupakan itukah aku dalam dirimu, Ryeowookie-chagi?

"Jongwoon-sshi?Jongwoon-sshi?", pangggilnya sambil mengibas tangannya di depan mukaku.

"Gwaenchana?", tanyanya lembut.

Suaranya memang tidak peernah ~

Tapi mengapa tubuhnya mengurus?

Kemanakah pipi chubby-nya yang selalu aku cubit?

Tatapan mata sendunya masih tidak berubah..

Adakah dirimu masih menderita, Ryeowookie-chagi?

Mianhei kerana aku meninggalkan dirimu disaat dirimu memerlukanku disisi..

"Anio..Nan gwaenchana..", jawabku sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Aku tidak boleh membiarkan dia memasang syak tidak memasang niat hanya ingin dirinya kembali ke ITU~

"Yesung-sshi, kalau takde apa-apa..Saya peergi dulu..Annyeong~", ujar Ryeowook sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan diriku.

Namun, ketika aku hendak melangkah pergi, kakiku terpijak sesuatu..Sesuatu yang sangat familiar kalung perak berloket kura-kura

"Ryeowook-sshi~chakkam..", namum dia sudah menghilang dari hanya aku untuk mendekatinya kembali bersinar.

"Kim Ryeowookie-chagi..Sebentar lagi kita akan bersatu kembali..", gumanku nekad.

Yesung POV END

Entah kenapa, Ryeowook merasakan debaran luar biasa ketika bersama namja aneh menurutnya yang pernah dia rasakan suatu ketika dahulu..Tetapi dia tidak mengingatinya.

Nama yang familiar bahkan wajahnya familiar menurutnya tapi dia tidak ingat siapakah namja dia masa lalu Ryeowook?Entahlah..

* * *

Hari ini Donghae sudah dibenarkan membantu Donghae mengemas Ryeowook?Sejak Donghae amnesia, Ryeowook tidak pernah mendekati kerana takut tpi salahkan Donghae yang selalu menolak keberadaannya.

Donghae selalu menatap tajam kearah Ryeowook seolah-olah Ryeowook adalah disaat Ryeowook dating melawat, dia menghalau kesian tetapi itulah hakikaat yang harus ditanggung Ryeowook.

"Oppa~Nanti bila kita balik oppa kena rehat tau..", pesan Sungmin.

SREETT~~

Pintu ruang rawat Donghae pasangan Kim dengan raut wajah 3 minggu dirawat, akhirnya putranya dibenarkan pulang.

"Hae-ah~Minnie-ah~kalian dah siap?Kalau dah siap, kajja kita balik..", ujar Youngwoon bersemangat.

"Eomma~Wookie mana?", tanya Sungmin setelah tidak melihat kelibat kembarnya.

"Uri Wookie tak dapat datang..Dia sibuk ngan pameran photographer dan lukisan dia lagi 3 bulan..", jawab Jungsoo.

Beliau tahu sebenarnya Ryeowook mengelak untuk bertemu dengan Donghae.

"Bagus jugak..Tak payah Hae tengok muka dia..", ujar Donghae begitu anti dengan kenapa.

"Mungkin Wookie akan sambut kita kat rumah nanti..Kajja~", Sungmin cuba mengubah suasana yang kelam itu.

* * *

"Anyyeong~Han-ahjumma..", ujar Donghae sebaik sahaja masuk melangkah masuk.

"Annyeong~Tuan Muda..", balas Han-ahjumma.

"Wookie dah balik, Han-ahjumma?", tanya Sungmin.

"Cik Muda Ryeowook masih belum pulang..Dia call tadi minta saya sampaikan ucapan selamat pulang pada Tuan Muda Donghae..", jelas Ketua Pelayan Han.

Tidak lama selepas itu..

CLECK~~

Seorang yeoja mungil masuk dengan beg sandang dibahu, set melukis di tangannya dan jangan lupakan kamera SLR tergantung indah dilehernya.

Terukir raut lelah di kelihatan lebih pucat dari dia kelihatan tetap memaksa dirinya untuk terus melangkah menaiki tangga ke biliknya.

"Wookie-chagi..Kamu dah balik sayang?", tanya Jungsoo.

Seperti biasa, pertanyaan Jungsoo dianggap angin lalu.

"KIM RYEOWOOK!EOMMA TANYA KAMU..KAMU TAK BOLEH JAWAB KE WALAU SEPATAH?", kini Jungsoo mula meninggikan suaranya.

Dengan berat hati, Ryeowook menoleh kearah eomma-nya.

"Mianhei~Eomma..Wookie baru balik..Sekarang boleh benarkan Wookie naik ke bilik..Wookie penat dan Wookie nak rehat..Anyyeong~", Ryeowook segera membaikkan tubuhnya lalu meneruskan niat awalnya.

"Annyeong~Wookie..", tegur Sungmin ketika mereka berselisih di tangga namun hanya ditaanggap dengan angin lalu.

Manik mata Sungmin mengikut langkah Ryeowook yang agak lunglai itu sehingga dia masuk ke biliknya dan..

BLAM~~

Pintu dihempas kasar oleh pemilik tanya muncul kepala Sungmin setelah melihat kelakuan tidak biasa kembarnya.

Dengan pelbagai persoalan yang muncul di kepalanya, dia melanjutkan perjaalanannya, iaitu bertemu sang eomma.

* * *

Di bilik Ryeowook.

"Huh~Shhh~~", Ryeowook meramas kembali menyerang.

Segera diambil diubat yang disembunyikan dalam almari melengahkan masa, dia terus menelan pil yang menjadi penemannya sejak kebelakangan ini.

Hidungnya kembali mengalirkan cecair merah yang paling merasakan seolah otaknya hanya mampu menangis sambil menahan sakit yang menyerangnya.

Ryeowook POV

Argh!Sialan~Janganlah datang lagi..Biarlah aku sampai rumah dulu..

Shhh~Ahhh~

"Kim Ryeowook, bertahan lah..Kita dah nak sampai nie..", aku cuba menyemangatkan diriku.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, aku membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju tangga..Aku harus segera sampai ke biik.

"Wookie-chagi..Kamu dah balik sayang?", tanya eomma.

Suara eomma kedengaran di telingaku tapi mianhei eomma.

"KIM RYEOWOOK!EOMMA TANYA KAMU..KAMU TAK BOLEH JAWAB KE WALAU SEPATAH?", kini eomma mula meninggikan suaranya.

Aku harus menjaga hati eomma..Eomma tak boleh tahu aku sakit.

Aku hanya menjawab sekenanya dan bergegas ke bilik.

Alamak!

Minnie-eonnie..Mesti dia akan tegur aku..Mianhei eonnie.

Teguran Minnie-eonnie aku tak hirau..Tujuan aku hanya satu, iaitu bilikku.

Aku perlukan ubat..

BLAM!

Aku menghempas pintu bilikku kasar lalu berlari kearah almari.

Sakit dikepalaku semakin teruk kebelakangan nie..Adakah ajalku sudah dekat?

Cairan merah yang paling aku benci mengalir keluar lagi..

Aku merasaka seolah-olah otakku ingin meletup..Tuhan tabahkan hatiku..

Appa~Eomma~Hae-oppa~Minnie-eonnie~Mianhei~

Hanya kegelapan yang menemaniku..

Ryeowook POV END

* * *

Makan malam

"Minnie-ah~Kembar kamu mana?Appa tak nampak pun dia..Kenapa dia tak makan sekali ngan kita?", tanya Youngwoon kepada.

"Tadi dia cakap dia penat..Dia nak rehat..Dia tak sentuh apa-apa sejak tengah hari tadi..", ujar Jungsoo dengan raut wajah sendu.

Beliau merasa bersalah kerana membentak putri mungilnya.

"Hae-ah~pergi panggil yeodongsaeng kamu..", arah Youngwoon.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

~REMEMBER ME, OPPA~

Author : Yumie

Rate T

Angst, Hurt, Romance

Haewook (Brothership)

Yewook

Haehyuk

Kyumin

Yunjae

ETC..

SORRY FOR THE TYPOS..GS ROR ALL UKES..NO EDIT N NO FLARE..dON'T LIKE PLEASE CLICK [x]..

my prime fanfiction

* * *

Dengan raut wajah masam, Donghae mengetuk pintu bilik Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook~Appa ngan Eomma suruh turun makan..", ujar Donghae dengan suara datar.

Namun tiada cuba membuka pintu bilik tersebut namun terkunci dari dalam.

CLECK!

Ryeowook membuka pintu lalu mengeluarkan sedikit masih lemah.

"Gomawo~Bagitau appa ngan eomma yang Wookie tak lapar..", ujarnya lemah.

BLAM!

Pintu bilik kembali ditutup.

"Huh..dasar yeoja menyusahkan..", guman Donghae sambil berlalu pergi.

Ucapan Donghae masih tertangkap oleh telinga Ryeowook.

"Eomma~Ryeowook tak nak makan..Dia cakap dia tak lapar..", adu Donghae sebaik sahaja tiba di meja makan.

"Kita makan dulu..Nanti eomma bawa makanan ke bilik dia..Mungkin dia terlampau penat..". Jungsoo menenangkan keadaan ruang makan yang sempat dingin oleh tatapan mata Kangin kearah Donghae.

Sedang asyik aktiviti makan malam berjalan, kelihatan susuk tubuh mungil dengan kamera SLR dan beg sandang corak zirafah ke ruang makan.

"Appa~Eomma~Wookie nak pergi rumah Jae-imo..Nak siapkan kerja yang tertangguh..", ujar Ryeowook.

"Shireo~Appa tak benarkan..Kamu masih belum sentuh apa-apa sejak kamu pulang tadi..Sekarang duduk..", perintah Youngwoon mutlak.

"Tapi appa..".."Takde tapi tapi..Sekarang duduk..Appa tak nak tengok kamu sakit..Badan kamu dah kurus macam lidi..Sekarang duduk dan makan..", potong Youngwoon.

Terpancar ketegasannya ketika memberi perintah kepada aegya-nya yang paling keras kepala itu.

"Wookie-ah~Malam nie rehat jelah..Muka kamu pucat sayang..Eomma tengok kamu macam tak sihat..Duduklah~", pujuk Jungsoo lembut.

Dia berhharap Ryeowook tidak apa-apa setelah dibentak olehnya siang tadi.

"Ryeowook~Makan dulu..Takkan kau nak tengok appa ngan eomma sedih bila kamu sakit..Fikirlah perasaan mereka..Sekarang duduk dan makan..Lepas nie makan ubat lepas tu tidur..Kerja ngan Jae-imo boleh buat esok..Esokkan hari minggu..", tiba-tiba Donghae angkat suara dengan suara datar..

Ryeowook terkesima mendengar tutur kata KangTeuk juga terkejut kerana akhirnya Donghae membuka suara untuk memujuk Ryeowook.

"Gwaenchana..Wookie tak nak kacau oppa makan..Lagipun oppa kan tak selesa biila Wookie ada bersama kalian semua..", bantah keras kepala.

"Tapi kau tetap dongsaengku..Kembar Minnie..", balas Donghae sinis.

Hati Ryeowook menghangat setelah mendengar Donghae masih mengaku bahawa dia adalah yeodongsaeng namja tampan itu.

"Ne~Wookie akan makan..", jawab Ryeowook.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya disampin tidak lepas dari terus menatap Donghae.

* * *

"Anyyeong~Jae-ah..Malam nie uri Wookie tak dapat rumah kau..Dia tak sihat..Mungkin besok dia akan pergi..", ujar Youngwoon kepadala si pendengar di sebalik handphone-nya.

"Ne~Arasseo..Nado~", Youngwoon pun memutuskaan panggilan yang dibuatnya kepada sang yeodongsaeng, Kim Jaejoong atau mesra dipanggil Jae itu.

"Appa dah bagitauJae-imo yang kamu takkan ke rumah di malam nie..", ujar Youngwoon sambil menatap putrinya.

"Wookie-ah~kenapa kamu tak ambil lauk tu..Kenapa makanan nasi kosong..Masakan eomma tak sedap ke?", tanya Jungsoo hairan kerana putrinya masih belum menjamah lauk yang dimasaknya.

Putrinya hanya menyuap nasi kosong tanpa lauk ke juga kelihatan seperti sedang mengelamun.

"Ani eomma~Wookie tengah fikir lauk apa yang patut Wookie ambil dulu..", jawab Ryeowook sambil mengambil maeuntang kedalam mangkuk nasinya.

Perasaan hairan bercampur kerana maeuntang adalah lauk yang paling dibenci Ryeowook menjadi pilihan.

"Uhukk~~uhukk~~", akhirnya Ryeowook terbatuk.

Dia segera mencapai air kosong yang berada berdekatan dan meneguk habis.

"Sejak bila uri Wookie makan maeuntang?Bukan Wookie tak suka maeuntang?", tanya Jungsoo penasaran.

"Eh~Wookie rasa cam nak cuba je maeuntang..Sebab tu Wookie makan..Tapi tak tau pulak rasa dia camnie..", jawab Ryeowook salah tingkah.

"Nah~Ambil nie..Wookie kan suka oritang..Eomma dah masakkan oritang untuk Wookie..", Jungsoo menghulurkan oritang kepada putrinya.

Beliau merasakan Ryeowook sedang merahsiakan sesuatu darinya.

"Gomawo, eomma~Selamat makan..", Ryeowook mula memakan makan malamnya.

"Wookie-ah boleh tak besok teman kan eonnie jalan-jalan..Kita pergi taman hiburan..", Sungmin mula bersuara.

"Mwo! Mianhei~Wookie sibuk sampai 3 bulan kedepan..Wookie sibuk sampai pameran selesai..", jawab Ryeowook.

"Eonnie keluar jelah ngan Hae-oppa..Lagipun Hae-oppa amnesia ringan je..Hae-oppa cuma lupakan Wookie je bukan sume tempat menarik kat sini..Takde benda yang berubah sejak eonnie pergi..Itulah yang Wookie rasa..Wookie tengok benda sama je selama nie..", suaranya gak rendah ketika mengatakan tentang amnesia Donghae.

"Wookie dah selesai..Mianhei sebab ta dapat tolong kemas sekali..Anyyeong~", ujar Wookie sambil berjalan pergi meningglkan ruang makan.

"Apa maksud Wookie takde apa-apa yang berubah?Bukan ke hari tu dia cakap ada gallery muzik baru buka kat Myeongdong..Mesti dia dah lupa..Lepas tu dia cakap taman hiburan dah tambah permainan baru..Ada bangunan baru kat taman hiburan..", omel Sungmin sambil mengemas meja makan mereka.

"Mungkin dia lupa..Lagipun dia memang sibuk sejak kebelakangan nie..Eomma pun hairan nape dia lebih pentingkan pameran tu dari keluarga..", ujar Jungsoo.

Tangannya kelihatan lincah mengemas meja makan mereka walaupun rumah mereka mempunyai ramai pembantu. Pembantu hanya dperlukan untuk mengemas rumah. Hal-hal dapur pula menjadi kerja Jungsoo walaupun setiap hari sibuk dihospital.

* * *

Ditempat lain..

Seorang namja kelihatan gelisah di atas katil king kelihatan sedng mengalami masalah yang rumit.

Apakah yang sedang bermain dibenaknya ketika ini?

Yesung POV

"Benarkan yeoja yang aku jumpa hari tu nae Ryeowookie-chagi?"

"Tapi nape dia tak kenal aku?"

"5 tahun tu lama sangat ke sampai dia boleh lupakan aku?"

Perbagai persoalan muncul dibenakku..Aku merasa bersalah kerana meninggalkannya dulu..Tapi sungguh aku masih sayangkan dia bahkan cintakan dia..

Aku mesti dapatkan dia balik..

"Jangan-jangan dia pura-pura lupakan aku sebab marah pada aku..Kau hebat Kim Yesung..", aku bermonolog dengan diriku..

Kuraih frame gambar yang membingkai gambarku dan nae yeoppo yeoja..Gambar kami terlihat begitu bahagia..Ryeowook memakai dress berwarna cream pendek paras lutut dan dibaluti cardigan purple gelapm dengan rambut lurus paras bahu berwarna caramel dihiasi scaft berwarna purple lembut sedang memeluk lengan Yesung..

Tatapan mata polos yang mampu mennghipnosis Yesung sejak pertemuann pertama mereka ketika sambutan siswa baru di sekolah mereka..

Flashback

Hari ini Blue Ocean High School akan mengadakan orientasi sempena menyambut kedatangan pelajar baru di sekolah mereka..Yesung sebagai Presiden Persatuan Pelajar harus mengetuai upacarra tersebut.

Sebaik sahaja semua pelajar baru berkumpul di dewan yang ditetapkan, Yesung dan anggota Persatuan Pelajar memulakan acara..Ketika dia sibuk dengan para hoobae baru-nya, alis matanya memandang kearah seorang yeoja mungil yang sedang kkeseorang di salah satu penjuru dewan..

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Yesung mendekati yeoja mungil itu..Yeoja mungil itu kelihatan sedang sibuk mencari sesuai..

"Hei~Kenapa kamu tak bersama kumpulan kamu?Bukan saya dah bagikan kamu semua mengikut kumpulan masing-masing..", tegur Yesung tegas.

Yeoja mungil tersebut membatu kerana terkejut melihat sunbae sekaligus Presiden Persatuan Pelajar menegurnya.

Dengan wajah terkejut dan gugup, yeoja mungil yang bertag nama Ryeowook itu menjawab teguran sunbae-nya.

"Mianhei~Sebenarnya saya tengah cari penutup kamera saya..Saya rasa penutup kamera saya jatuh kat kawasan nie sebab tadi group saya berada kat sini..", jawab Ryeowook sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tapi dari tadi saya tak jumpa penutup kamera tu.." sambungnya..Suara kedengaran agak bergetar menahan tangis yang bakal meluap bila-bila masa sahaja.

"Baiklah~Kita cari sama-sama..", ujar Yesung lembut..

"Biar saya panggil seseorang untuk bantu kita cari penutup kamera tu..", Yesung cuba untuk menenangkan Ryeowook.

"Nee~~Gomawoeyo, sunbae..", ujar Ryeowook.

"Donghae~Tolong uri hoobae cari penutup kamera dia..Dia cakap penutup kamera dia terjatuh kat kawasan nie..", ujar Donghae.

"Wookie~", panggil namja bernama Donghae yang ternyata adalah oppa-nya.

Sebaik sahaja panggilan manjanya disebut, Ryeowook mengangkat kelihatan berkaca-kaca menahan airmata agar tidak mengalir.

"Oppa~Huwee~Hiks~Hiks~Penutup kamera..hiks..Wookie hilang..Penutup kamera yang oppa bagi dah hilang..Huwee~",Ryeowook segera mmelompat memeluk oppa tersayang dan tidak lupa mengadu tentang kehilangan penutup kameranya.

"Aigoo~Penutup kamera Wookie tak hilang lah..", ujar Donghae sambil mengusap bekas air mata yang berada dipipi chubby yeodongsaengnya.

"Ige mwoya?Penutup kamera odisseo?", tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Donghae polos.

"Chaa~Nie dia penutup kamera nae Wookie-chagi", Donghae mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berwarna purple dari poket seluarnya.

Yesung yang menyaksikan adegan mesra itu dibuat ternganga..

Oppa?

Wookie?

Nae Wookie-chagi?

Donghae memiliki yeojachingu lain selain Lee Hyukjae alias Eunhyuk?

Haewook yang melihat Yesung sedang menatap curiga mereka hanya tersenyum.

"Arh~Mianhei, hyung~~Sebanarnya Wookie nie yeodongsaeng saya..Hyung jangan lah tengok kami cam pasangan lovey dovey..Hanya Hyukkie-chagi dihatiku..", Donghae mula marapu.

"Yah~Oppa~Gomawoeyo sebab terjumpa penutup kamera nie..Annyeong~", ujar Ryeowook lalu menjinjitkan kakinya dan mencium pipi oppa-nya.

"Gomawo juga, Yesung-sunbae..", ujar Ryeowook dengan senyuman polos pada lupa dia membongkok badan kepada sunbae dan oppa-nya.

"Neomu yeoppo yeoja..", guman Yesung tanpa didengari oleh Donghae.

Sejak itu Yesung berusaha untuk mendekati yeoja mungil yang telah berjaya mencurri hatinya sejak kali pertama mereka bertemu.

Semua hal yang berkaitan yeoja mungil pasti diketahuinya, salahkan Donghae yang menjadi Naib Presiden Persatuan Pelajar yang selalu menceritakan perihal Ryeowook ketika mereka menghabiskan masa berdua.

Setelah beberapa bulan Yesung menyimpan perasaan terhadap Ryeowook, akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk meluahkan perasaannya.

Sebuah hasil seni yang berharga dibuat khas untuk yeoja karya bertajuk '1001 Dirimu' menjadi taruhan perasaan Yesung terhadap Ryeowook.

1001 gambar Ryeowook membentuk sebuah lukisan Ryeowook sedang tersenyum polos.

"KIM RYEOWOOK, SARANGHAE~~"

"Kim Ryeowook, sudikan dirimu menjadi yeojachingu kepada namja aneh seperti diriku?", Yesung melutut dihadapan Ryeowook dengan sebuah album gambar bercover mereka berdua.

"Nee, oppa~Diriku yang lemah ini sudi menjadi yeojachingu kepada namja aneh seperti dirimu..", jawab Ryeowook sambil menerima album gambar yang dipegang mengembang dibir tipisnya.

Flashback off

Yesung tersenyum sendiri mengingatkan betapa nekadnya dirinya meluahkan perasaannya kepada yeoja tercinta walau akhirnya dia terpaksa meninggalkan yeoja mungil yang rapuh itu mula menyesal dengan tindakan bodohnya.

"Mianhei~Jeongmal mianhei, Kim Ryeowook-ah..", bisiknya.

Yesung POV END

TBC

RnR Please..

Thank to

CloudSomnia YW

sps jjm jhh

kerna udah review..aq merasa sangat bahagia kerna masih ada yang mau bca ff dari malaysia


	5. Chapter 5

~REMEMBER ME, OPPA~

Author : Yumie

Rate T

Angst, Hurt, Romance

Haewook (Brothership)

Yewook

Haehyuk

Kyumin

Yunjae

ETC..

SORRY FOR THE TYPOS..GS ROR ALL UKES..NO EDIT N NO FLARE..dON'T LIKE PLEASE CLICK [x]..

my prime fanfiction

* * *

Suasana di kediaman Keluarga Kim agak suram sejak kebelakangan. Ini semua kerana sang magnae sudah tidak seperti biasa lagi.

"Pagi~Appa~Eomma~Chupp~", Sungmin mengecup pipi bumonimnya.

"Pagi, Minnie-chagi~Hae-oppa ngan Wookie mana?", tanya Youngwoon.

"Pagi, Appa~Eomma~ dan yeodongsaeng kesayangan oppa, nae Minnie-chagi~Chup..Chup..Chup..", Donghae muncul dari belakang Sungmin lalu mencium bumonim dan yeodongsaengnya.

"Omo! Uri Wookie mana?", tanya Jungsoo sambil mencari kelibat putri bungsunya.

"Huh~Mungkin tidur lagi tu..Kebiasaan dia kalau hujung minggu..Mesti dia bangun lambat..", balas Youngwoon yang sememangnya sudah hafal kebiasaan buruk putri bungsunya.

"Hae-ah, pergi kejutkan uri Wookie..", arah Jungsoo.

Namun..

"Anyyeong..Yeorobun..Mian sebab lambat..Tadi Wookie kemas peralatan yang Wookie kena bawa untuk projek Wookie..", sosok yeoja mungil dengan dress simple berwarna purple lembut dengan scraf rambut sewarna dengan lurusnya dijalin disebelah bahu kanannya tersenyum lembut kearah keluarganya.

"Gwaenchana..Tadi eomma baru je suruh Hae-oppa kejutkan Wookie tapi Wookie dah datang..Satu perkembangan yang baik sebab bangun awal..", usik Jungsoo.

"Nae aeyga nak pergi mana nie?Neomu yeppo~~", giliran Youngwoon mengusik putrinya.

"Tadi Jae-imo call..Dia cakap dia tak boeh jemput Wookie sebab dia ada kerja kat hospital..Jadi Yun-samchon akan jemput Wookie..Kitorang nak pergi cari tempat yang boleh Wookie dapatkan banyak senyuman..", jelas Ryeowook sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Tempat yang banyak senyuman?Kat mana tu?Eonnie boleh ikut tak?", tanya Sungmin.

"Shirreo~Hanya Wookie ngan Yun-samchon je..Kalau korang semua nak tengok, nanti korang tengok masa pameran..", jawab Ryeowook dengan mata yang berbina-binar.

"Baiklah..Sekarang kita makan..Kalau nak dengar cakap Wookie, sampai esok pun takkan habis..", Youngwoon memutuskan untuk memulakan sarapan pagi mereka.

* * *

"SAMCHON!", jerit Wookie sambil berlari memeluk Yun-smchon atau Jung Yunho, sampyeon kepada Kim Jaejoong atau Jung Jaejoong.

"NAE WOOKIE-CHAGI!", sahut Yunho sambil membalas pelukan anak saudara isterinya yag memang rapat dan manja dengannya sejak kecil itu.

"Annyeong, Hyung~Noona~",Yunho membungkokkan tubuhnya kepada abang ipar dan birasnya.

"Annyeong, Yunho-ah..", sambut pasangan Kim.

"Saya datang nak jemput Wookie..Jae minta saya jemput dia untuk temankan dia selesaikan projek dia..Ada-ada je budak nie..", ujar Yunho sambil mengusap kepala Ryeowook.

"Samchon~Palli~Nanti kita lambat..", rengek Ryeowook manja.

"Arrasoe..Kajja~Bawa semua barang kamu..Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal..", Yunho hanya menurut kehendak Ryeowook.

"Kalau sepupu kamu tau yang kamu buli appa dia, mesti dia mengamuk..", tegur Sungmin gemas.

"Sepupu? Sape suruh dia tinggalkan pun appa Wookie jugak..Jadi suka hati Wookie lah nak buat apa kat samchon..", rungut Ryeowook sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Eonnie-ah, kalau Wookie takde nanti..Eonnie jagalah Hae-oppa..Jangan benarkan dia ingat kat Wookie..", bisik Ryeowook di telinga Sungmin.

Kata-kata Ryeowook membuatkan Sungmin tercengang dengan kembarnya.

"Wookie akan selalu ada bersama kami..Kita berdua akan mengembalikan ingatan Hae-oppa bersama..", balas Sungmin.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum miris mengingatkan keadaan dirinya yang mungkin takkan bertahan lebih lama.

"Annyeong appa~eomma~Minnie-eonnie~Hae-oppa~chupp~chupp~~chupp~~", Ryeowook mencium bumonim dan eonnie-nya tetapi dia tidak berani mencium oppa-nya

"An..Annye..Anyyeong..Oppa~", ujar Ryeowook sambil berlalu pergi tanpa menoleh sang oppa.

* * *

Sebaik sahaja yunwook pergi, keluarga kecil tersebut memandang Donghae dengan tatapan persoalan bermain di kepala mereka.

Mengapa Ryeowook tidak berani mencium Donghae? – pasangan Kim

Apa maksud kata-kata Ryeowook? – Sungmin

Tiba-tiba tatapan mata Sungmin tertangkap sketch book milik Ryeowook yang tercicir di sofa di ruang membukan helaian demi helaian halaman sketch book.

Matanya membulat sebaik sahaja menyelak helaian buku lukisan terlukis dikertas buku keluarganya terlukis sempurna disitu termasuk gambar chingudeul kembarnya.

Setiap gambar menceritakan kenangan.

"Hae-oppa – birthday hyukkie-eonnie..Oppa yang tampan" , Sungmin membaca kalimat yang terletak di bawah gambar Donghae yang sedang tersenyum lebar dengan wajah yang comot dengan kek hari jadi yeojachingu-nya, Lee Hyukjae

"Sweet Kim's couple – Eomma blushing waktu dicium appa~Neomu yeppoyeo^^", Sungmin terus membaca kalimat yang tertulis di setiap gambar yang dilukis.

Sungmin terus menyelak halaman demi halaman sehinggalah tangannya terhenti disebuah halaman…

Sebuah gambar yang dilukis kabur..Wajah pemilik gambar tersebut hanya dapat dilihat samar-samar..

"Nugu?", persoalan muncul di kepala Sungmin.

"Nie gambar sape?Nape gambar nie Wooki lukis kabur?", bisik Sungmin hairan

"Nugu namja?Memoriku melupakan wajah sebenarmu..Siapakah dirimu bagiku?" – begitulah kalimat yang tertulis dibawah lukisan tersebut.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

~REMEMBER ME, OPPA~

Author : Yumie

Rate T

Angst, Hurt, Romance

Haewook (Brothership)

Yewook

Haehyuk

Kyumin

Yunjae

ETC..

SORRY FOR THE TYPOS..GS ROR ALL UKES..NO EDIT N NO FLARE..dON'T LIKE PLEASE CLICK [x]..

my prime fanfiction

* * *

Sebuah kereta mewah melaju di jalan raya Seoul yang mula sesak kerana kegiatan hujung minggu penghuni kota itu sendiri.

"Chagi-ah, sampai bila kamu nak rahsiakan penyakit kamu dari bumonim kamu?", tanya Yunho memecah keheningan yang beraku di dalam kereta mewahnya.

"Entahlah~Wookie pun tak tau bila..Maybe appa ngan eomma tak patut tahu pasal hal nie..", ujar Ryeowook lirih.

"Samchon jangan bagitau appa ngan eomma pasal nie tau..Tu pun kalau samchon sayang Wookie..Boleh samchon janji?", tambah Ryeowook sambil menatap Yuno yang sedang focus memandu.

"Arrasseo~Samchon janji, chagi-ah~", jawab Yunho dengan berat hati.

Sesungguhnya anak saudaranya memang keras abang iparnya memang menurun lekat wajah anak saudara yang sudah dia anggap seperti putri dia tidak tahu masalah yang ditanggung Ryeowook.

Bohong kalau dia tidak masalah Ryeowook dia utama dia menganggap Ryeowook putrinya adalah kerana hubungan Ryeowook yang agak renggang dengan kedua bumonim-nya sejak Ryeowook lebih mementingkan Donghae dan kembar Ryeowook, Sungmin.

Sejak kecil Ryeowook lebih banya mula rapat dengan Ryeowook sejak yeoja itu masih berumud 2 sayang yang berbeza yang diberikan abang ipar dan birasnya membuatkan dia ingin menjaga dan melindungi Ryeowook dengan dirinya.

Yunho sempat mengajak Ryeowook tinggal bersamanya sebelum pasangan yunjae belum menimang cahaya mata. Malangnya pasangan Kim meminta Ryeowook kembali ke pangkuan mereka ketika yeoja itu berusia 12 berat hati, pasangan yunjae terpaksa melepaskan Ryeowook untuk kembali ke keluarga kandungnya.

"Samchon..Kyungie mesti sedih kalau Wookie pergi..", ujar Ryeowook sambil memerhatikan jalan raya di sebelahnya.

"Wookie takkan pergi kemana-mana..Samchon dan imo akan dapatkan penawar untuk Wookie..", balas Yunho.

"Tapi sampai bila samchon ngan imo nak habiskan masa hasilkan penawar tu..Dah 3 tahun kalian bekerja keras dapatkan penawar tu..Tetapi tetap gagal kan..", tambah Ryeowook telak.

"Mianhei~Tapi samchon harap Wookie teruskan rawatan yang samchon ngan imo aturkan..Kami akan terus berusaha untuk dapatkan penawar tu..Bertahanlah untuk kami..", pujuk Yunho lembut.

"Arrasseo..Wookie akan cuba bertahan..Tapi ubat yang samchon bagi tu kena tambah doss lebih tinggi..Doss yang biasa yang Wookie ambik sekarang dah tak jadi apa-apa..", ujar kosong.

"Nanti samchon akan bagitau Jae-imo..Gomawo Wookie-chagi~", ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum paksa.

* * *

"JONGWOON-HYUNG!", panggil seorang namja berambut ikal yang mesra di panggil Kyu atau Cho Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo? Kyu-ah", Jongwoon menautkan kedua keningnya.

"Hyung tak keluar ke?Hyukkie-noona pun keluar ngan Nemo-hyung..", tanya Kyuhyun pada teman yang dianggap hyung olehnya itu.

"Hyung-ie..Jom kita pergi hospital..Aku nak jemput Taemin..Hari nie dia dah boleh keluar..", ajak Kyuhyun.

Taemin merupakan terpaksa dimasukkan ke hospital kerana mengalami komplikasi agak lemah sejak kecil tetapi hobinya yang gemar menari menyebabkan dia berdegil untuk meneruskan hobinya.

Jongwoon mula memikirkan ajakan namja berambut ikal dia memutuskan untuk mengikut namja evil tersebut ke hospital

"Kyu-ah, kau dah lama kenal Kim Ryeowook?", tanya Jongwoon sambil memandu kereta menuju hospital.

"Wookie?"

"Ne~Aku mula kenal dia sejak tahun 2 mse Senior High School..Dia seorang yeoja mungil yang baik dan manja..Dia manja sangat ngan oppa dia, Nemo-hyung..Tapi sejak kebelakangan nie Wookie berbeza ngan Wookie yang dulu..", jawab Kyuhyun sambil membayangkan wajah chingu baiknya.

"Sejak Nemo-hyung amnesia, Wookie lebih banyak menghabiskan masa ngan kamera SLR..Kadang-kadang dia melukis balik gambar yang dia ambil..Dia seoorang yeoja yang keras kepala..Wookie cam sembunyikan sesuatu dari aku..", sambungnya lagi.

"Semua perhatian Nemo-hyung beralih ke Sungmin, kembar Wookie..Wookie ..", Kyuhyun terus bercerita tentang yeoja yang menjadi chingu baiknya beberapa tahun kebelakangan ini.

Sebuah kereta mewah memasuki pekarangan keluar seorang namja pertengahan umur yang masih boleh dikatakan tampan dari tempat duduk tersebut bergegas ke tempat duduk sebelahnya, lalu keluarlah seorang munngil yang tersenyum cerah.

Mereka berdua bergandeng tangan memasuki bangunan bercat putih yang dikenali sebagai kelihatan seperti pasangan appa aeyga.

"Kajja kita jumpa Jae-imo untuk buat check-up kamu..Lepas tu kita buat projek kamu..", ujar Yunho.

"Uumm~", Ryeowook mengangguk imut.

Sementara itu, sebuah kereta sport keluaran Ferrari memasuki pekarangan keluarlah dua nammja tampan yang memiliki ciri yang namja tampan mempunyai saiz kepala yang agak besar dengan rambut berwarna red wine manakala seorang lagi memiliki kulit yang agak pucat dengan rambut ikat berwarna coklat.

"Kau confirm ke Taemin-nie keluar hari nie?", tanya Jongwoon sambiil membawa sejambak bunga lalu diberikan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ne~Aku yakin hyung-ie..", jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan memasuki bangunan terdengar Jongwoon mengeluh kerana Kyuhyun mengusiknya.

Didalam sebuah ruang di hospital, terdapat tiga individu yang mempunyai profession berdeza saling menatap antara satu sama lebih tetapnya menatap seorang yeoja mungil yang sedag menunduk kepalanya.

"Wookie-chagi, imo rasa kamu patut teruskan terapi nie..Penyakit kamu semakin teruk, chagi..Imo ingat nak bagitau bumonim kamu pasal keadaan kamu..Imo tak nak…"

"SHIERROYEO!Kamu imo nggan samchon sayang Wookie, tolong jangan bagitau bumonim..Bukan ke nie yang mereka mahukan..Bahkah Hae-oppa tak ingat langsung pasal Wookie..Jadi tak guna Wookie buat terapi..Hiks~Hiks~Hiks~", Ryeowook memotong ucapan imo-nya kemudian terisak.

"Bahkan terapi yang Wookie buat selama nie pun untuk Hae-oppa..Hae-oppa dah lupakan Wookie jadi biarlah Wookie pergi je dari hidup Hae-oppa dan semua orang..", sambungnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong yang mendengar luahan R yeowook menyesal kerana melepaskan Ryeowook kembali ke pangkuan bumonim-nya.

"Mianhei~Jeongmal mianheiyeo~" , ujar Yunho sambil memeluk Ryeowook.

"Seharusnya samchon tak kembalikan kamu ke pangkuan bumonim kamu waktu tu..Mianhei,chagi-ah~", Yunho mengusap lembut belakang kepala Ryeowook.

"Memang Wookie pernah tinggal ngan kalian sebelum nie?", tanya Ryeowook polos.

Yunjae hanya mampu mengeluh mendengar pertanyaan yan dilontar memang terbiasa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris mengingatkan sifat keras kepala oppa-nya diturun kepada anak memberitahunya bahawa dia tidak mahu meneruskan terapi yang sudah disusun oleh mungil itu sudah berpurus asa untuk menerukan hidupnya.

Ryeowook hanya memintanya menambah doss ubat yang biasa mula berkomsumi dengan ubat sejak 2 tahun kebelakangan ini juga berdasarkan saranannya anak saudara yang dianggap anak itu hanya mahu berkomsumi dengan ubat tanpa keras kepala.

Sebaik sahaja urusan Yunjaewook selesai, Yunho membawa Ryeowook berkeliling disetiap bahagian dari bahagian kanak-kanak, orang tua, bayi dan lain-lain merakam setiap moment dengan setiap gambit yang diambil ooleh kamera SLR kesayangannya.

Terpancar kegembiraan diwajahnya juga dimatanya melihat gelagat kanak-kanak yang terihat tetap ceria walaupun memiliki beban yang bertingkah seolah mereka semua tiada tidak memikirkan penyakit yang menumpang di dalam tubuh badan mereka.

Namum tiba-tiba pandangannya teralih apabila seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Ryeowook POV

"Wookie-ah..", aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku, aku pun menoleh kearah pemilik suara yang familiar dimataku, tapi nuguya?

TBC

mian klo pendek~~

deep bow buat readers yg nyempatkan diri RnR..


End file.
